


Written in Stone

by housewolf_tala



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Pegging, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housewolf_tala/pseuds/housewolf_tala
Summary: Christopher Jericho is just a bard who wants a simple, easy relationship with his girlfriend, who just happens to be one of the best whores in town. When the truth of his existence is revealed to him, she becomes the only salvation he can turn to.





	Written in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I wrote for a player in my D&D group. He is dating a GMPC of my design named Eve, who works in the highest class of brothel. He discovers through the campaign that he was brought directly out of a storybook to fight for his goddess, and the knowledge that he's not actually real sends him to the comfort of his lover's arms.

“I could kill Ruby. They pull us in for a line up for a great client, and she knows I didn’t get any work last night,” Eve was complaining, tossing her jewelry off of her and onto her nightstand. She tugged lightly at her wig, releasing a cascade of her red hair from underneath it. “But what does she do anyway? Tries to outdo me, being flirtatious with this guy. So of course he picks her, and I got nothing the entire night, while that was her third customer. On top of that, we got this new elf in who the customers seem to like more. Every time I’ve been in a line with her, she gets picked over me.” She made a sound of frustration, before sitting down at her vanity and starting to scrub off her make up.

“You know, you don’t have to keep working at The Lantern House if you don’t want,” Christopher offered, stretched across her bed to watch her. The early morning light caught his blond hair, giving him an unearthly glow, and the affection in his eyes was unmistakable.

She paused with the cloth over one cheek to fix him with a look in her mirror. “Oh? And what would I do for money, or a place to live, if I did quit?”

“You could come stay with me at the Belmont estate. Your paintings are very good; you could make a living selling them,” he stated, matter-of-factly. After all, Kiama had moved her girlfriend in the day they’d moved into the castle, and Connor adopted kids like two days later. No one could complain.

“Are you asking me to move in with you? We’re not married! Next thing you know, you’ll be asking me to have sex with you!” Eve gasped incredulously, with only a touch of sarcasm. She resumed removing her makeup, smiling in response to his chuckles. “I could. I don’t think my art is good enough to make money, but I could try, I suppose. Would you be my sugar daddy until I got enough of a following?” She teased, and turned back to face him.

“Oh, of course I would.” He sat up, grinning. “However, I prefer the term ‘loving boyfriend’.”

“But that’s not hot,” she teased, coming to sit next to him on the bed. He grabbed her around the waist and lay back, pulling her with him. “Screaming ‘Oh, Boyfriend!’ in bed just doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

“Good, I’d rather you scream my name,” he murmured against her ear. She relaxed against him, trying to ignore the reaction she’d had to that statement. His arm rested over her waist, and he kissed along her neck, down to her exposed shoulder. “There’s no pressure. I just wanted to make sure you knew it was an option. As I told you when I gave you that necklace, I like you for you, and what you do there doesn’t change anything. If it makes you happy to work at the House, then keep doing so.”

“It doesn’t make me happy to work there, it just kept me in a lifestyle I enjoyed,” she responded. They had plans to go get breakfast, but he didn’t appear to be rushing her. He understood her need to relax after a long night.

“If you’re worried about that, I’m sure I can provide anything you like. We’ve got our own cook, guards, a library. You could paint in my room; it overlooks the garden in the back, so you might enjoy it. I can certainly afford to help you paint until they sell, which they will. You’re better than you think.” He nuzzled against her hair, enjoying the soft caress of it on his face. 

“I’ll think about it. Do we want to get going?” She paused. “What was the actual plan for today, anyway?”

“Ah! Well, I took you on a picnic before I left, but I thought you deserved a bit of high society today.” He grinned, and squeezed her once- before allowing her to sit up and following suit. “We’re going to have breakfast at cafe in the royal district, and then the bard college is putting on a play. Then, depending on if you’re working tonight, I thought we might have lunch and get one of the carriages to the beach for a stroll along the water.”

“I’m supposed to work tonight, but fuck it, a walk on the beach sounds much better.” She answered. He laughed, and she stripped out of her corset and ruffled skirt, opting for a sundress tied with a ribbon around the waist. He admired her as she dressed, a half smile on his face.

“Won’t you get in trouble?”

“Gods, I hope so,” she replied, and winked in his direction.

“Are you implying I’m trouble?” He put a hand dramatically over his heart, his eyes widening. “Such insult, such implication! Why, I am an upstanding gentleman!”

“Of course you are,” she responded, bright eyes twinkling. “Come on, if we don’t go soon we won’t have time to eat before the play.”

“I could certainly make time to eat,” Christopher teased. His eyes drifted lower on her body, his eyebrows wiggling with his insinuation- and she groaned, playfully tapping his shoulder with her palm.

“Behave, Mr. ‘Gentleman’,” she teased. He stood up, and offered his arm out to her. She took it, and they started for the door. 

They’d wasted some time while she’d been dressing down, and they barely made the play once they’d dined. Thankfully, there was still plenty of open grass, and Christopher laid out a blanket for them. Almost as soon as they’d relaxed, with her head on his shoulder, did the actors come out onto the stage.

The warmth of the spring sun warmed their backs, and with his arm casually around her waist, and the sound of her laughter mingled with the talented bards, it lifted both of their spirits. At one point, he looked over to notice Eve staring at him, a soft smile turning up the corners of her lips. He tilted his head at her, wordlessly asking what she was looking at.

“The sun lighting up your hair,” she whispered, so no one else would be disturbed by their moment. She brushed her fingers through it affectionately, twirling one strand around her fingertip. “It gives you a glow. I’ll have to remember that, the next time I get the urge to paint you. Perhaps I could have you stepping out of some shadows, a dichotomy of light...” She blushed. “Oh, sorry, I’m rambling.”

He kissed her forehead; the entire time she spoke, a wider and wider smile had been spreading over his face. “No, I love seeing you inspired. I’ll be glad to see it when you do.”

She turned back to watch the play, but she threaded her fingers with his for the rest of it. The bard’s college always had good material, and the comedy they’d watched had lived up to that reputation- though, as they made their way to the carriage that would take them to the beach, Christopher boasted that he could have played any of the roles or done any of the musical numbers a hundred times better.

The ride to the beach was a short one, and they both removed their shoes and placed them in Christopher’s bag so they could walk along the shore barefoot. The waves lapped at their feet, and the sand gathered between their toes; the scent of the sea was everywhere, and after only a few minutes, they were completely alone. They kept at a leisurely pace, unconcerned with how long they decided to be there; the important thing was that they were together.

“How often do you get the urge to paint me, anyway?” He asked, watching in amusement as she picked up a seashell from the ground.

“Admittedly, not as often as I get the urge to paint things like this,” she gestured at the sun steadily dropping towards the water. “But I’ve filled up part of a sketchbook just trying to get your face right from multiple angles. People aren’t my specialty.”

“Yeah? I could model for you sometime, if you need me to.”

“Oh, I’m sure. You’d sit perfectly still striking the most glorious poses, just for the pleasure of seeing yourself in art,” she teased. She stopped to pick up another shell, almost perfect in how intact it had remained. “In all seriousness, I’ve been thinking today about what you offered. I took the job I have so I could paint more, but I’ve always been too afraid to try turning it into my job, in case I couldn’t support myself. What you’re offering... Well,” she took a shaky breath. “It’s kind of a dream come true. I would also want to contribute to the house. I understand you have a cook, a groundskeeper, and some guards, but you don’t have someone to clean up, do you?”

He shook his head in response, sensing where she was going with it. “You don’t have to-”

“I know I don’t,” she interrupted. “But I want to, as a condition of coming to stay with you. It will make me feel better about it. I may not be a perfect maid, but that’s the first job I had, and I can do it relatively well. Also...” She looked sheepish. “I really can take care of myself. I’d like to go with you somewhere a little less safe, sometime.”

“I’ll think about that last one,” Christopher answered, before giving her a light squeeze. “Otherwise, that sounds like a deal, whenever you’re ready.”

“I’ll probably start moving in tonight, and slowly over the month. Besides, aren’t you going on a trip soon?”

He made a face at that. “Ah, well, you know how it is.”

“Of course. Your duty is always calling. Tell you what- my goal will be to be completely moved in by the time you get back. When you do, I’ll have a little bit of a surprise for you.”

No amount of prodding got her to reveal her plans, but true to her word, she started spending the night in his room more often than not. Eventually, his thirst for knowledge and answers did pull him away from her, and towards Skalanis.

He returned a changed man, troubled by what he’d learned, and everything that was now crowded in his head. He’d completely forgotten about whatever she’d warned him about, the surprise that would be waiting for him. As he climbed the stairs to his room, weary from his journey, he fully expected to be alone- but found, once he opened the door, that whatever was weighing him down suddenly disappeared.

Eve was reclined on his bed, a sketchbook in hand, and small smudges of graphite on her fingers- but she lifted her gaze when his door opened. A solid black bustier with lace trim was her only adornment; the garter straps connected to sheer thigh highs, also topped with matching lace. She grinned at his expression- somewhere between disbelief and gratitude.

“I knew you’d be coming home any day now. Gave Elah quite the shock when she brought up lunch earlier,” she joked. He shut the door behind him and wasted no time rushing to the bed, taking a fistful of her red locks and pulling her face to his. He hadn’t realized until that moment just how much he needed her comfort, the simple pleasure of someone to love.

She knew what was coming from the moment she saw him, and she tossed aside her art to wrap her arms around his neck. She laid back, pulling him with her, and rested one leg over his calf, locking him to her.

Christopher was happy to lose himself in her for the moment, and the troubles from his journey washed away the longer he let himself sink into the familiarity. She was real, warm and soft under his fingers. She’d been there from almost the beginning of when he woke up in this nightmare, and at some point, decided he was real enough to love. He remained there, just enjoying their reunion, for some time.

When he finally pulled away from their kiss, it was to nibble on every exposed bit of flesh his mouth could find. She was gasping for air, and let him explore, tousling his hair with her fingers. “I missed you,” she told him; her eyes were aglow with affection while she looked down at him.

“I missed you, too,” he murmured, against her collarbone. He leaned up just long enough to shrug off his shirt, not wanting to soil it with his plans; when he moved back down to her, he nibbled at the space between her breasts, and trained his eyes up to hers. She seemed to realize what he was doing, and her fingers tangled in his hair with intent to push him down- but he stopped her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them at her side.

“I’m going to taste every inch of you,” he informed her, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Patience, love.”

“I’ve never been patient a day in my life,” she groaned, and he chuckled against her skin. She stopped trying to force him and relaxed- as much as she could with his maddening lips caressing her. Only once she was still did he continue, leaving small kisses along every freckle in his path. The sheer midsection of her bustier was soft, and the tingle of sensation across his mouth was delightful.

Once at her pelvis, he wrapped both arms around her legs and tugged lightly, pulling her towards him and letting them rest over his shoulders. He turned his head to one side, holding her thigh in place as he nibbled on the much lighter grouping of dots. “You really do have freckles everywhere,” he teased.

“The only ones I can’t hide,” she groaned, though she sounded more amused by his observation. “Are you just going to tease all day or are you- oh!”

She was interrupted by a flick of his thumb over the swollen, sensitive nub hiding between her legs- absentminded, but oh-so-gentle, a practiced musician’s hand. He just smirked at the look on her face, and turned his face away from her thigh; his breath caressed over the exposed nethers, taunting her with their closeness without quite giving in. “Is this what you want?” He asked, feigning ignorance.

Her thighs locked around him, and with one quick motion and the expert flexing of her muscles, she’d quieted him. The sound of surprise was a light vibration, and a moan escaped her before she could stop it. She hid her satisfied smirk by tilting her head back, resting it fully on the pillow and closing her eyes to enjoy him. She felt a pinch to her thigh in response to her cheeky maneuver, but she only giggled; her playfulness was one of the many reasons they clicked so well.

He obliged her demands, though not quite how she’d hoped. He pulled back, and traced the tip of his tongue along the length of her slit, circling around her clit and back down again. She’d already been slightly aroused from their kissing, but the more he teased, the more of her nectar graced him. 

Whatever had been holding him back from her melted away, and he circled her sweet spot, while one digit pressed into her. He curled it up, circling over the bundle of nerves buried within her, while his tongue continued its slow dance. Remembering her response earlier, he started to hum the first song that came to mind- and was rewarded by her body bucking up against him, and a loud moan echoing around his room. Absentmindedly, Christopher wondered whether or not the others would hear- and promptly decided he didn’t care.

He let his free hand roam up, grasping at her breast, his palm brushing over the peak he could feel even through the fabric. Her hand came to squeeze his, her fingers lacing them together. The sounds of scratching filled his ears, and with a glance up, he realized Eve was grasping at the sheets every time he changed the frequency of his humming.

He added another finger to the first and, keeping them curved, started to pump them in and out of her. Using it as his rhythm, his humming changed often, and the flickering of his tongue over her clit drove her wild. She squirmed under him, her cries of pleasure music to his ears. This wasn’t the first time he’d heard her moaning his name, but this time it was different, sweeter. It fed the hunger in him to be in the moment.

Pleasing was something he knew well; Christopher could read a room like an open book, and he’d been able to read Eve from the beginning. The way she writhed under him was genuine. The taste of her on his tongue, the shuddering cries that echoed the room, the glistening sweat on her skin...none of that could be faked, and every clench of her walls around her fingers responded to corresponding flicks over the internal spot, the dancing of his tongue on her most sensitive nub. 

Her legs tightened around him, and her voice was hoarse when she begged,”Christopher, please- please-”

He chuckled in response, and her body gave a responding shiver, along with a whimper escaping her. He captured her clit in her lips, assaulting it with a massage from his lips and tongue at once. Simultaneously, he focused on fluttering the fingers buried in her, like strumming the strings of a harp.

“Gods, I’m gonna- Christopher! Fuck!” If his companions hadn’t heard them before, they certainly did now. Eve’s voice rang out around him, filled with euphoria and desperation. Her sex locked around his fingers with rapid, uncontrollable spasms, and her muscles were taut around his neck, ensuring he couldn’t pull away. He had no desire to. A flood of her delicious juices soaked his fingers, and he released her from his lips to taste it. He slowed his fingers gradually, bringing her down from her high, and only when she relaxed did he finally stop.

He withdrew his digits and moved to sit on his elbow, intent on cleaning them off himself- but she surprised him, pulling his hand to her lips. She smiled at him, weakly, still in a haze- but her eyes locked on his while she licked every finger clean.

He was suddenly and distinctly aware of his own need, especially with how she suckled on his hand- but it could wait, for now. 

Christopher moved up, resting one arm over her midsection and cupping her face with his free hand. She was still panting, shaking from how well he’d done, and the smile on her face was the sun itself.

“What’s that look for?” She asked, tracing her thumb around his smile.

“I was just wondering how I got so lucky. You’re beautiful, intelligent, loyal, honest, understanding...Adventurous.” He brushed a kiss over her lips in affection. “Perhaps I’ll write a song about you, since you’ve painted pictures of me...and us.”

“Any song you write about me wouldn’t be fit for public consumption,” she replied, equally teasing. “Speaking of adventurous... I was talking to Ruby while you were gone; she was surprised about the necklace and us being a serious thing, and it ended in us talking about how we met. Long story short, she had an idea for me, a rather ingenious one, since I lack some parts that you also enjoy.”

“Oh? And what might that be?”

Eve grinned and pulled away from him, leaning off the bed and rummaging in a table on her side. Eventually, she offered out her idea- a simple leather harness, with an expertly crafted wooden cock. In low light, the wood was so polished it gleamed. He reached out a hand to run over it- fair sized, though smaller than him- and was surprised at how smooth it was.

“I like where this is going.” He paused. “Wait, it sounds like you’ve never done this before if Ruby had to suggest it.”

“Not with the harness. I’ve used dildos before, obviously, with lady clients and even a few men, but making it hands free has never occurred to me. It can’t be that hard, right?” She stood up from the bed and unhooked her garter straps, just enough to slip into the leather. The straps ran over her hips and around her thighs, covering what had been bare- and with the garter straps clipped back over it... She looked even more hot than usual.

He grinned and gestured at the bottle next to the bed. “Alright, we can try it if you use that.” He made it sound like a huge concession, but he was eager to try something new. He’d already been aching for her, but in the lingerie, and the idea of her being on top... He just hoped she didn’t notice the strain against his pants.

But of course, she did. She crawled back towards him on all fours, lithe as a cat, with the same feral look in her eye. She was inches away from his face, and with one hand, had his laces open quicker than he could blink.

“First I need this out of my way, since someone seems impatient to experiment,” she teased. She gave a tug once the strings were loose, and he obliged with a lift of his hips so she could pull them the rest of the way off. His boxers followed, and she tossed them behind her, heedless of where they ended up. 

Eve reached for one of the many pillows on his bed, and before he relaxed, slipped one of them under his backside. Being able to lean back into the rest of the pillows, his arms folded behind his head, and just watch her... It was surprisingly comfortable. “I could get used to this- being the pillow prince, I mean.”

“No you couldn’t. You like being on top too much.” She reached for the bottle and let the clear, slick liquid coat her fingers. She leaned over him, a soft smile on her face, while she slipped them between his cheeks. “It just proves how much you love me, that you trust me enough to relinquish control. You talked about how lucky you are, but what about me? I found the only person in this city who saw me as more than a whore. On top of that, he’s witty, talented, intelligent, affectionate, doesn’t judge me, doesn’t control me...”

He gasped when he felt one of her fingers press into him, slowly. She was being tender with him, even careful. “I’ve been with hundreds of people, none of which I cared about, not truly. I never believed at love at first sight...and then I met you.” Her voice was quiet, and moving in its sincerity. He’d never seen that look in her eyes- pensive, thoughtful. “I joke around with you a lot; I tease you mercilessly, but I do love you, Christopher, with all my heart.”

She didn’t give him the chance to respond, bringing her lips down to his. Whether it was fear of his answer, or confidence in what it was, he couldn’t say. Either way, the emotion in her voice undid him. Whatever floodgates held back his emotions burst, and he poured it into her. 

Satisfied he was ready, she let a second digit join the first, working to prepare him for the toy. In the meantime, the red mane of her hair had created a curtain between him and the outside world. There was only her face and the way she made him feel in the moment, the slow build of pleasure from her knowledgeable touch, the radiating heat of their bodies. His arms wrapped around her, and he refused to let her go.

She was slow, keeping her motions gentle, ensuring that he was slick and relaxed. The tips arced towards his own internal spot of pleasure, much as he’d done for her; though it wasn’t her primary goal, she seemed to relish driving him wild.

When she pulled back from their kiss, it was only because they were both gasping for air. Both his hands tangled in her hair, twining the silken strands in his grip. “I love you, too, Eve.” He’d kept the words ready, just wanting to make sure she knew. “You’re the best thing to happen to me since I woke up here.”

She smiled in response, and brushed her lips over his again. She withdrew her fingers, briefly, and he heard the telltale sounds of her preparing the toy- before he felt its smooth head resting against his entrance. The combination of need, lust, and love was a powerful one, and it was intoxicating to let himself be lost in it. When she slid into him, the connection burned through him, an inferno of passion and desire.

She waited once she was hilted in him, examining his expression to make sure he was okay. He hadn’t realized he’d laid back, his eyes closed and lips parted. “Such an exquisite expression,” she murmured, a sparkle in her eye. “I imagine if I could truly feel you, that would have been enough to finish me on its own.”

“Oh, shut up and fuck me,” he responded, though his voice was light and joking. She laughed, and began to roll her hips, careful to ensure his comfort. The ridge of it was angled perfectly, and he groaned, flexing his grip of her hair. She rested her forehead against his, holding his gaze as she continued to let him adjust to the toy.

As appreciative as he was of her loving treatment, he was hardly breakable. He wrapped his legs around her waist and rocked back against her, wordlessly encouraging her to abandon her caution.

Eve took the hint, and matched his rhythm; with every thrust, she was lodged as deep in him as she could go, and with every withdraw, the textured head rubbed against the nerve within. He realized the purpose of the pillow as soon as her weight shifted to one arm, and her hand wrapped around his shaft. With their positioning, she was able to simulate him in all the ways she could.

Her soft palm timed her strokes perfectly, and his vision blurred at the pleasure clouding his mind. He bit his lip, stifling a moan; the sensations were blurring together. Christopher held her gaze, and realized that even their breaths were in sync. He was trembling, and her breathing shuddered; her thrusts sped up, gradually, and the force of them pushed him up into her hand. He wanted to enjoy it longer, but it just felt so damn good...

“Give me what I want, love. Come for me,” she whispered. Her voice wrapped around him, and he was powerless to deny it. More to the point, he wanted it; he had already been close, and hearing her ask for it was too much.

Something primal took over, and he was bucking up into her hand, and simultaneously pushing back against her hips. “Eve!” He gasped her name like a prayer, and his cock spasmed in her fingers. Strands of hot, white liquid shot out, coating her slowing fist. At the sight of them, she gave a few final, hard pumps, and only stopped once he was dry- still buried in him. She coaxed the last few drops out with a thumb along his length, before relaxing her grip.

They were both breathing heavily, and she let her weight fall, resting mostly on top of him. Eve pressed a kiss to the center of his chest, a soft giggle escaping her. “Thank you. I didn’t realize how much work it takes to move your hips like that constantly; I thought I was going to start failing you at any moment.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get better with practice,” he managed. He was still seeing stars, and coming down from the glorious haze that was dominating his mind.

“Oh? You sound like you want to do that again.”

“Oh yes. That was incredible.” He smiled, and rested his nose in her hair; the scent of her, mixed with her soap and their sweat, was the only comfort he needed. He was home. Wherever she was, that was his real home.

“Good. I quite liked that experience; I’d have been sad if I couldn’t try it again.” She lifted her face to rest her cheek on his chest, closing her eyes. She was just happy he was home again, no matter for how short a time it ended up being. It was part of loving an adventurer. The wanderlust was part of him. “While we’re recovering between rounds, why don’t you regale me with the tale of Skalanis?”

A touch of sadness washed over him, and he searched her face. No- she didn’t know. She couldn’t have. “It’s...quite the long story.”

“Better not, then. I’m so busy right now,” she replied, dryly.

“Oh, fine. It starts with the ferryboat, and the first day of the festival of Ticara...”


End file.
